2017 Atlantic Extratropicane Season
The 2017 Atlantic Extratropicane Season was the first season in the Female Names Era as well as a hyperactive one, featuring 40 named storms. Extratropicanes can form at any time of year and intensify over water, no matter the temperature. Category 6 Cal flooded the Yucatan and caused mudslides that killed over 9000, becoming the deadliest extratropicane on record. Gideon followed close behind when the huge storm made landfall in Maine, and so did Superstorm Eta-Theta when it made landfall in South America, and plowed trough central America before dissipating in Texas. Extratropicane Mario made two land falls as a category 4: South Florida and South Texas. Slow-moving Extratropical Storm Tommy produced 120 tornadoes and heavy rains in its wake, and Category 3 Raptor brought damage similar to Hurricane Katrina in New Orleans after all the levees burst during the storm. These were the 6 notable storms from the season. The season featured the strongest extratropicane on record. Season Summary January Storms:NONE February: Aiden (ES) March: Two (ED), Three (ED) April: NONE May: Becky (ES) June: Cal (C6), Danielle (C1), Seven (ED), Earl (C2), Flora (ES) July: Gideon (C4), Hariet (C3), Iverson (ES), Julia (ES), Kameron (C2) August: Leanna (C1), Mario (C5), Nana (C4), Owen (ES), Pauline (C2), Raptor (C3), Sofia (C4), Tommy (ES), Velma (C2) September: Waldo (C1), Alpha (C3), Beta (ES), Twenty-Seven (ED), Gamma (C5), Delta (C1), Epsilon (C4) October: Zeta (ES), Eta (C2), Theta (C4), Superstorm Eta-Theta (C7), Iota (ES), Lambda (ES), Kappa (C1) November: None December: Mu (ES), Nu (ES), Forty (ED) Other Systems: Addicane Alfa (July), Addicane Bravo (August), Dividicane Charlie (September), Multiplicane Delta (September), Erasicane Echo (October). Strongest Storm: Superstorm Eta-Theta, Wind: 260mph, Pressure:733mb Season Forecasts Systems Extratropical Storm Aiden x x x x x x x x Extratropical Depression Two Extratropical Depression three Extratropical Storm Becky x x x x x x x x x Extratropicane Cal x x x x x x x x Extratropicane Danielle x x x x x x x x Extratropical Depression Seven Extratropicane Earl x x x x x x x x Unnumbered Extratropical Depression Extratropicane Gideon x x x x x x x x Addicane Alfa x x x x x x x x x Extratropicane Hariet x x x x x x x Extratropical Storm Iverson Extratropical Storm Julia Extratropicane Kameron Extratropicane Leanna Extratropicane Mario x x x x x x x Addicane Bravo Extratropicane Nana x x x x x x x x Extratropical Storm Owen Extratropicane Pauline Extratropicane Raptor x x x x x x x x x Extratropicane Sofia Extratropical Storm Tommy x x x x x x x x Extratropicane Velma Extratropicane Waldo Extratropicane Alpha Extratropical Storm Beta Dividicane Charlie Multiplicane Delta Extratropical Depression Twenty-Seven Extratropicane Gamma Extratropicane Delta Extratropicane Epsilon Extratropical Storm Zeta Extratropicane Eta Extratropicane Theta Erasicane Echo Superstorm Eta-Theta x x x x x x x x Extratropical Storm Iota Extratropical Storm Lambda Extratropicane Kappa Extratropical Storm Mu Extratropical Storm Nu Extratropical Depression Forty Season Timeline ImageSize = width:800 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/01/2017 till:31/12/2017 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/04/2017 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5+_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:19/01/2017 till:21/01/2017 color:TS text:"Aiden (TS)" barset:break from:19/06/2017 till:20/06/2017 color:TS text:"Becky (TS)" from:03/06/2017 till:10/06/2017 color:C5 text:"Cal (C5)" from:05/07/2017 till:07/07/2017 color:TD text:"Four (TD)" from:17/07/2017 till:18/07/2017 color:TS text:"Danielle (TS)" from:31/07/2017 till:02/08/2017 color:TS text:"Earl (TS)" barset:break from:07/08/2017 till:10/08/2017 color:C1 text:"Franklin (C1)" from:13/08/2017 till:17/08/2017 color:C2 text:"Gert (C2)" from:17/08/2017 till:20/08/2017 color:TS barset:break barset:skip barset:skip from:23/08/2017 till:01/09/2017 color:C4 text:"Harvey (C4)" from:30/08/2017 till:12/09/2017 color:C5 text:"Irma (C5)" from:05/09/2017 till:22/09/2017 color:C4 text:"Jose (C4)" from:05/09/2017 till:09/09/2017 color:C2 text:"Katia (C2)" barset:break from:15/09/2017 till:19/09/2017 color:TS barset:break from:22/09/2017 till:30/09/2017 color:C3 text:"Lee (C3)" from:16/09/2017 till:30/09/2017 color:C5 text:"Mario (C5)" from:04/10/2017 till:09/10/2017 color:C1 text:"Nate (C1)" from:09/10/2017 till:16/10/2017 color:C3 text:"Ophelia (C3)" from:28/10/2017 till:29/10/2017 color:TS text:"Philippe (TS)" from:05/11/2017 till:09/11/2017 color:TS text:"Rina (TS)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/01/2017 till:31/01/2017 text:January from:01/02/2017 till:28/02/2017 text:February from:01/03/2017 till:31/03/2017 text:March from:01/04/2017 till:30/04/2017 text:April from:01/05/2017 till:31/05/2017 text:May from:01/06/2017 till:30/06/2017 text:June from:01/07/2017 till:31/07/2017 text:July from:01/08/2017 till:31/08/2017 text:August from:01/09/2017 till:30/09/2017 text:September from:01/10/2017 till:31/10/2017 text:October from:01/11/2017 till:30/11/2017 text:November from:01/12/2017 till:31/12/2017 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(618,30) text:"NHC scale)" Storm Names The following list of names was used for this year. Note that Cal, Gideon, Mario, Raptor, and Tommy are retired names and their replacements are shown in the 2023 names. 2023 Names: The first half of the greek alphabet was also added to the list for use: Alpha, Beta, Gamma, Delta, Epsilon, Zeta, Eta, Theta, Iota, Lambda, Kappa, Mu, Nu. Out of the 34 names put up for use over the course of the season, all 34 were used. Mathicanes are named using the NATO phonetic alphabet. The first half was slated for use. Alfa Bravo Charlie Delta Echo Foxtrot Golf Hotel India Juliett Kilo Lima Mike. Retirement Due to the damage and deaths they caused, the NHC retired the names Cal, Gideon, Mario, Raptor and Tommy. The NHC also said that Retirement of Greek names would be irrational as it would make no sense to skip some letters. The names that were retired were replaced accordingly by five names approved by the Extratropicane Naming Committee-Bureau (ENCB) - Christian, George, Matias, Ross, and Terrence. Other Seasons 2016 2017 2018 2019 2020 2021 2022 2023 2024 2025 2026 2027 2028 2029 Category:Extratropical Cyclones Category:Extracane Category:Seasons with greek names Category:Seasons That Make 2005 Look Like Nothing Category:FM Cube Creations Category:Category 6 hurricane Category:Super Storms